Christmas Sweaters
by Cornerofmyheart
Summary: Blaine helps Kurt get in the Christmas spirit. Fluffiness ensues.


** This is a fluffy Klaine oneshot I wrote the other day. I apologize in advance if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes. I looked it over but I could have missed something... Anyways, constructive criticism is appreciated. I love knowing what I can improve on! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt shivered and tugged his coat tighter as he walked towards the doors of his high school. He was very glad that there were only a couple more days until break and he wouldn't have to suffer with the early morning cold.<p>

For once he was grateful to actually be inside McKinley High. He walked quickly towards his locker.

Kurt took his coat and scarf off before gathering his materials for French. He had just closed his locker door when his boyfriend appeared next to him, holding two coffee cups and grinning adorably while wearing a- was that a Christmas sweater?

The sweater was dark green with a picture of Rudolph the reindeer. Standing next to Rudolph was a rather plump, smiling Santa Claus.

He resisted the urge to call Blaine out on it. The sweater, while being incredibly tacky, was adorable in a dorky kind of way.

Instead, he just smiled at Blaine and thanked him for the coffee. "Getting into the holiday spirit now, are we?

Blaine just smiled, "Do you like it?"

Kurt hesitated, "It's…cute, in a dorky kind of way. A crime against fashion? Yes, _but_ it looks adorable on you." He sighed, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you get away with wearing these things."

His boyfriend just shook his head "Well I'm sorry I broke your sacred rules of fashion in order to get into the Christmas spirit. Not everyone can be as fashionable as you Mr. Grinch," he teased.

Kurt gasped and pressed a hand to his chest in mock-hurt. "I happen to love Christmas! Any excuse to wear scarves and spend countless hours at the mall is the perfect holiday for me."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. Their playful bantering came to an end when Blaine had to leave for his English class, which just so happened to be on the other side of the school.

Kurt looked around the rapidly dispersing hallway before quickly pecking him on the cheek.

Blaine blushed before bidding him goodbye and heading the opposite direction. "I'll see you at lunch!" he called.

Kurt waved, entering his French class with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up at the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson home. He stepped gracefully out his car, not wanting to slip on ice, when he felt something cold and wet hit the back of his neck. He froze, before slowly reaching his hand back to see what it was. Kurt sighed in relief when he saw that it was snow.<p>

He heard a small giggle and stopped what he was doing because that was Blaine's laugh.

Kurt slammed the door to his car and ran up to the door. He unlocked it with shivering hands and stepped inside. He heard the sound of footsteps running upstairs and followed them.

He entered Finn's room and found him playing Call of Duty. Behind him however was a cowering figure. "Blaine," he said, his tone low and dangerous.

Blaine cautiously peered out behind Finn, his hazel eyes wide.

"Come here," Kurt said, fixing him with a glare.

Blaine whimpered and reluctantly removed himself from behind Finn. He followed Kurt out the door and into the hallway.

"Now," Kurt said, folding his arms across his chest "did you throw that snowball?"

Blaine nodded solemnly, his eyes downcast.

"You know you're going to have to be punished right?"

Blaine nodded again, looking like a five year old who had been caught eating candy before dinner.

"I think," he said slowly "that it would only be fair if you accompanied me with my Christmas shopping no?"

Blaine's head shot up, "No, please Kurt no! I'm sorry, really sorry and it won't happen again!"

The sound of Finn's laughter could be heard from down the hall.

Kurt smiled, "Well I was going to ask you anyways so I might as well do it now," He gave Blaine a half hug before walking towards his room.

Blaine groaned, knowing he was in for countless hours of trying on clothes. "Shut up!" he said to Finn whose laughter was still echoing in the hall.

* * *

><p>Blaine threw himself across the door of the Hummel-Hudson home, his arms aching from carrying seven shopping bags.<p>

Kurt walked in behind him, carrying several bags also. He rolled his eyes at Blaine who was lying face down on the floor.

"I never want to see another mall again," Blaine mumbled.

"Oh come on Blaine, it wasn't _that _bad,"

"Six hours without food Kurt, _six_ _hours._" Blaine was still on the ground.

"You are such a boy sometimes Anderson," Kurt said with a shake of his head. "I guess I'll just eat the cookies I made by myself…" he smirked when Blaine scrambled up and almost tripped in his haste to get to the kitchen.

Kurt set a plate of cookies in front of him. They were Christmas cookies and were decorated with pictures of reindeer, Christmas trees, and Santa Claus.

Blaine beamed at him before eating them quickly.

It wasn't long until he heard the sound of Finn's footsteps thundering down the stairs. "Dude, you made cookies?" he didn't wait for an answer and was already walking towards the stove.

"Careful! Don't burn your-"

"Ouch!"

Kurt sighed, "Why do I even bother," he said to no one in particular.

Soon Finn was gone, along with five cookies missing, and Kurt was left alone with Blaine.

Blaine began gathering his things; he had to get home before dinner.

Kurt walked him to the door, stopping right at the doorway.

Blaine pointed upwards, there on the archway hung a mistletoe. He grinned expectantly.

Kurt smiled softly, letting his eyes flutter shut, and he leaned in slowly towards Blaine and pressed their lips together. No matter how many times they did it, Kurt still got butterflies in his stomach, like he was kissing Blaine for the first time again.

His arms wound around Blaine's neck and he felt Blaine's arms wrap themselves around his waist. They stayed like that for a moment before slowly breaking apart. Their foreheads stayed touching and they stared at each other for a moment. Glasz eyes meeting hazel.

"I love you," Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled, "I love you too,"

Kurt kissed Blaine again gently a second time, this one shorter than the last.

Blaine reluctantly broke out of the embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he said.

Kurt nodded. "Bye!"

Blaine waved before disappearing into his car.

Kurt stayed by the door until the car faded from his sight. Sighing, he closed the door softly before smiling to himself. Moments like these made him feel like the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

><p>The End! I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what I can improve on. Thanks! :)<p> 


End file.
